50 First Kisses
by A-musing
Summary: Inspired by '50 First Dates', this story follows a series of one shots of how and when Mindy and Danny could have or should have had their first kiss. Maybe some 'Jetsy' chapters later on too.
1. Chapter 1

If anyone has read my 'New Girl' version of this, they know what to expect. If you haven't: HI! This is a collection of one shots that see how and when Mindy and Danny could have (and should have) had their first kiss.

The first takes place at the heart breaking moment after he hair is gone and SHE RUINS THE MOMENT! It kinda broke my heart.

This is my first ever thing for The Mindy Project, and I plan on my next one shot to contain an opening monologue like the episodes, but I couldn't wait long enough to do that for this one.

Please enjoy :)

They both looked at the screen in silence. It was so obvious what he was going to do. But she's going to Haiti. She pondered how to go on from this. She could tease him, to show it doesn't matter, like always. The games they play and the banter they share; it could just be passed off as an extension of that. No that's stupid she thought to her self. She could ask him why? Why now? Why not three hours ago? Before the grand gesture? Stupid Castellano. All her beautiful hair! Gone! And now the insecurities are back. Should she go? Why wouldn't she? Just because some jerk DIDN'T kiss her? She's just being silly.  
He is a handsome jerk though.  
UGH!  
"What was that Castellano?" Mindy blurted out, turning to face him. She hadn't meant to confront him, but her thoughts just kept coming and escalating. To the point she thought she'd explode.  
But he was prepared. As soon as she'd started to speak, before she has turned; he closed his eyes as if in a deep sleep.

A mouse playing dead to it's prey.  
But the cat was not about to give up, she's hungry... For answers.

After her quick and incredibly cheesy inner monologue, suitable for many of the bad romantic comedies that she still loved to snuggle up in a blanket and watch in secret, she pounced.

"I know you're awake you ass!" She threw cushions at his face from the couch and chair, until he sat up.  
"Fine fine! What do you want from me Lahiri?" He resigned, rubbing his hands over his face, head and neck.  
"What was all the-" she pursed her lips and began to badly impersonate Danny. "- you got a smudge. OooOo look at my smoulder mmmmm-"  
"- OKAY I NEVER DID THAT!" Danny responded, slamming the remote on the table, turning his whole body around to face her angrily.  
"Just- why Danny?" She asked, almost in a whisper, turning her face away in attempt to hide her reddening cheeks.  
"Why what?" He asked.  
"You've got Christina, I've got Casey. Why did you-"  
"All I did was wipe your glasses!" He interrupted, rubbing both hands across his face again.  
"But you lingered! You did this-" she leant forward, and lightly touched above his ears. As she took her hands away she stayed there, and looked to his lips.  
"You really think this is nothing?" She asked so quietly it was almost a breath.  
"I... I just fixed the smudge and- I can't..." Danny tried to focus on Mindy's eyes. He tried to act cool, calm. But his palms felt slightly wet, it hadn't quite reached his brow but he felt it coming. He caved in. He blinked slowly and looked at he lips, then back to her eyes.  
"See! Like that!" She said quietly.  
"Uh huh" he mumbled, looking back at her mouth, then returning to her eyes.  
"Well I'm glad I made my point. I have Casey... and you... Christina which... is... Danny stop it please"  
Her breathing hitched and became almost as heavy as his as he edged closer towards her.  
"I don't care."  
"-But Casey and -"  
"-I don't care."  
"But um... but Haiti-"  
His face was so close, his lips directly in front of hers. His head was slightly tilted to the side, his nose beside hers, their cheeks brushing against one another's.  
"If you don't want this, then pull away Min"  
She didn't move. She couldn't move.  
"Times up."  
His lips puckered gently against her own and after one gentle peck, he moved his mouth away. Seeing her closed eyes shoot open to see why his lips were gone, he knew she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.  
He took her head in his hands and kissed her again. He kissed her with such passion, she let out a slight moan. Her hands pulled gently at his hair as he pushed her down against the couch. They repositioned without breaking their kiss, his body now directly on top of hers, using his knees and one arm as a support while his other hand held her head close to his. Her arms were sliding down his hair, past his neck to the too of his scrubs. She released her mouth for a brief moment and looked into his eyes. As Mindy ripped straight down the middle of his scrubs he smirked.  
"What?" She asked while shrugging.  
"I just can't believe how strong you are" he said, while he dropped his forehead to hers.  
"I really want to kiss you again" he said breathily, smiling down at Mindy.  
"Then do it you dummy!" She moved her head to take her glass off and put them on the table behind.  
"But you were right before" he mumbled, looking at the ceiling.

Mindy took his face in her hands and lifted her own head close to his.  
"Castellano?-"  
"-mmm?"  
"I don't care."


	2. Chapter 2

**_This one shot is set just after 'Pretty Man' and although not that funny, it's kind of sexy and I think it does match their characters when they argue. Enjoy :)_**

"IM NOT DONE WITH YOU LAHIRI!" Danny shouted chasing her across the road. He'd propped his beer on the nearest step and threw the cigarette to the ground angrily.  
"But Mr... Dr Castel- DANNY! You're piano!" Parker shouted nervously.  
Danny had just reached the other side of the pavement, and grabbed Mindy's arm but on hearings Parker he spun round on his heels, his face burning up.  
"I swear to god Parker just being a god damn man and handle it or so help me I will write you such a bad reference prison won't want you." He said loudly through gritted teeth. He still had a hand firmly holding Mindy who was attempting to wriggle her arm nodded frantically and quickly disappeared back into the building.

"Hey get off Castellamo! Seriously I will shout rape!" Mindy said hitting his hands.  
He let go briefly, moving his hand to her wrist.  
"I'm not finished talking! How dare you-"  
"HOW DARE ME?!" Mindy barked back. "You lied to MY BEST FRIEND!"  
"You bought a man, who sells his body into my home!"  
"Oh get over it that was over like twenty minutes ago." Mindy pulled at her wrist, but his grip was still too strong.  
"Yeah! Twenty minutes. Thirty minutes ago I had a girlfriend! You still want to talk about that!"  
Mindy was stumped. She didn't mean to drop him in it, but she had an inability to back down.  
"That's different..." She began, but he cut her off. He released her wrist and his arms started flailing around.  
"It's not! What you did was worse! What if I told your next boyfriend about this man hooker?! You'd be mortified! So why do YOU of all people have _any_ right to decide what I tell my girlfriends?!" His face was red and his breathing heavy.  
Mindy took a step back and found herself almost fully backed against a wall.  
"SHES MY BEST FRIEND!" Mindy shouted, she too extended her arms, hoping this would make her point more valid than Danny's.  
"You ruin everything." Danny said, his voice barely above a mumble. He didn't have the patience to fight with her right now.  
"Woah woah woah! No way are you putting that on me! I'm not the emotionally damage divorcee who can't tell the truth! Don't throw parties if you can't deal with conversation!" She knew that comment was a punch to the gut. She knew it was below the belt. She also knew the party was technically her doing, but he could have cancelled it.  
Danny stepped up to Mindy, as close as he could get. So close, Mindy attempted to stumble backwards slightly, but hit the damn wall that had terrible placement.  
"I didn't even want you here tonight. I can't stand being in the same room as you. I invited people whose company I actually enjoy, and at least I'm not some slut that pays hourly rates for partners." Danny hissed in her ear, his fist gently hitting the wall behind her head as support as he leant over her while his harsh and out of context words imbedded themselves in her mind.  
It didn't take long for them to sink in.  
Angry boiled inside her. Tears flooded to her eyes but not out of sadness, but anger.

SLAP.

A dainty hand smacked across Danny's face so quickly he didn't see it coming. His cheek burned as his whole head was forced to the side, where his right arm still supported him.  
He turned his head back to face her. She had fire in her eyes, a look he mirrored as his cheek continued to burn, an outline starting to form on the left side of his face.  
Throughout their argument he hadn't realised how close they'd actually become. His arm above her head. Her face directly below his own.

His breathing matched hers in heavy pants as if they were animals, and like an animal Danny had a hard time controlling his instincts. He leant down and closed the gao between them. He kissed her, to Mindy's surprise who didn't know what to do.

Once he had moved his mouth away Mindy looked into the eyes of the man who had left her hand with a pins and needles sensation, and her lips in the same way. She had underestimated how sharp it came when you slap someone with full force. She thought about whether the slap was too harsh while trying to avoid think about what had just happened because the shock on both of their faces was ridiculous when his hands wrapped themselves around her wrists and spread them against the wall which now held all her weight.  
"AAAH! What-are you-doin. Now?!" She asked through her broken breathing pattern."  
"Why on earth did you slap me?" He asked, his body the same distance from hers as before. He didn't know why he was analysing exactly where she was in relation to him, but he just could stop looking at her pinned against the wall.  
"You called me a slut! You made it clear you hate me and you're now working through my friend group to get them to cut me out of their lives! why did you kiss me?!-"  
"-I don't know!" He shouted, releasing her arms and grabbing the sides of his head. He turned away from her.  
"You said you can't even stand being in the same room as me! For God's sake Danny! I'm not a complete idiot!"  
Danny didn't respond. He didn't even look.  
"Oi!" She continued pulling his shoulder forcefully, causing him to turn back to her. He held his neck with both hands and shrugged in response.

She looked at him with disgust. What a handsome jerk. Uh.  
"I'm an intelligent young woman. I'm of equal intelligence to you and we work in the same profession. Don't snort you little pig and look at me when I'm talking to you. I'm smart and I'm attractive, that doesn't make me a slut. Talk to the guys who know exactly what a normal sized American wants to hear because she's deemed fat by people like you and your cheating ex wife. Yeah you're not so perfect Castellano because if you were you wouldn't have to tell people about your divorce. Maybe if you weren't so dull maybe she wouldn't have left you. What did you say to Parker? 'Be a man'? I thought men didn't have to keep secrets from their girlfriends, but then I didn't think they KISSED their girlfriends friends either." Okay, so Mindy expected a slap after that. She turned her head on the side slightly and began to walk down the alley way that lead to the street opposite, nearer to the subway. She hadn't even taken one step before a hand grabbed her hair. It wasn't pulled and it wasn't rough, but if stopped her in her tracks. The hand pulled the head towards its owner, and Danny looked deeply at her. She looked at him scared. She knew he wasn't going to hurt her, but she feared much worse. She feared that her internship crush which she was sure she had killed after countless nights with Jeremy was back.

She looked to his lips...  
It was definitely back.

This revelation was figured out in the seconds it took for her to look at his mouth. For Danny, that was his sign to move in. His head dipped and he kissed her. His lips unmoved, as were hers, as he was more focused about pushing her against the wall which had supported them during possibly their worst fight to date. But them again, they usually didn't make up by making out. Danny opened his mouth and pushed Mindy quickly against the wall simultaneously, which was followed by a slight squeal from Mindy.  
Her hands wrapped themselves around his neck, while he balanced her on his waist, holding just under her bum on her upper thighs. She crossed her legs around his muscular torso, but then pulled away for a moment.  
"OW!" She shouted as her head hit against the wall.  
"What are we doing?!" She continued, rubbing her head with one hand.  
"It doesn't matter right now. Like I said, there's some things you don't know about me. I'm just being a man, I'm doing as I was told." Danny whispered, before pinning the arm holding her head against the wall, and kissing her again.

She could feel the brick graze her wrist but she didn't care. She did not know why she was kissing this extremely handsome jerk, or why he kissed her first. She didn't even care about the self harm intervention she faced from the confused and concerned Morgan and Betsy tomorrow when they see the cuts the wall will inevitably leave. All she cared about was how good it felt to have Danny in the place that she's secretly longed for him to be since the first time she saw him.

And he was thinking the exact same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**_2.08. NEARLY KILLED ME AAAAH! This had to follow because I thought I was going to explode!_**

* * *

"You know what Castellano? You make a mean pancake" Mindy said through a mouthful of food.  
"Mmm" Danny hummed, nodding without looking up from his paper.

This bothered Mindy.

"So Saturday. What are we doing. I love the word Saturday. So much romantic potential." She said dreamily, resting her chin to her palm.  
"Yeah" Danny said, his eyes fixed on his paper, his jaw clenched.  
"Hey hey hey! What's with grumpy dwarf?" She paused to laugh while Danny slammed his paper down onto the kitchen table.  
"I'm not a dwarf. Sorry I'm not as tall as lanky Cliff..." Danny said, trailing off into a mumble as he stood and forcefully threw his chair back under the table.  
"WOAH!" Mindy said following him as he headed towards the bathroom.  
"For God's sake Mindy! I need to go to the toilet. Maybe you should spend Saturday finding your bag so you can leave me alone."  
"What? What have I done?!" Mindy said, putting her foot in the door before it could close. He pulled it back open with force, glaring at her.  
"Nothing! Can I just- please I need space-"  
"-YOU TOLD ME YOU GET LONELY! I'm company Danny!" Mindy protested stamping her foot lightly.  
"Yeah well, I don't want your company. Go see Cliff or whatever." He went to close the doors once again, but a hand and a foot hindered him once more.  
"What had Cliff got to do with-"  
"I thought Saturday had 'romantic potential'? Why spend it with me when Cliff is probably down the office now-"  
"-OMG! Is Daniel Castellano jealous? This is brilliant! Wait until I tell Morgan-"  
" look don't be ridiculous!" Danny said, his voice slightly raised as he pushed the door open and walked to the front door, yanking it open.  
"Now please leave, I've got stuff to do and you're just being annoying."  
Mindy strode over and stood directly opposite him.  
"So do you think that Cliff is a good guy?" She asked smirking.  
"Yeah he's... Fine."  
"Fine as in good looking? Or fine as in he'll do? Have you got a man crush on Cliff? Do you not want me taking your little friend away?" Mindy said in a babyish voice, trying to wind him up. Both of their backs were in his doorway, his face getting hotter by the second, Mindy still blissfully ignorant to the unlamp-like feelings Danny held for her.  
"Fine as in fine! Look Mindy I don't want to talk about it anymore-"  
"You are such a child Danny! You didn't want me seeing Stevie, now you don't want me seeing Cliff! You can't stop your friends from wanting me! Or me wanting them!"  
"I DONT WANT YOU WANTING ANYONE!" Danny said loudly as his eyes widened.  
"What... What do you mea-"  
Mindy was cut off by hands grabbing her waist, quickly pulling her into a passion kiss. Danny had held her close for a split second, before gently kissing her lips. The ferocity that followed was such a shock that when Danny pulled away from her a small 'o' shape had formed at her mouth.  
"What was-" Danny interrupted her again, however it was with talking.  
"Oh hi Amy! Chloe was just going to work, bye angel.  
"Great! I'll walk down with you!" Amy replied looking confusedly at Mindy, whose expression was yet to change.  
"Mood swings" Danny nodded before closing the door behind him.  
Amy took Mindy's arm and linked it into her own, before saying "Awww" and tilting her head as they walked down the hall to the elevator.

_That was close_. Danny thought. He had realised just how fortunate it was that moments after he'd given into his lust he heard the humming of his neighbour. He felt the sweat on his brow thicken as he tried to recover from the very smooth way of covering the fact he had kissed Mindy.

Danny Castellano kissed Mindy Lahiri.

She couldn't quite believe it. She sat on the subway, staring blankly into space. _It was all an act_. She thought to herself. But then she recalled all of the mornings and previous nights conversations. It made sense for him to kiss her. But was it a cover up?

She walked into her office still confused, when she stumbled upon her missing bag perched on her table.

She should just text him. Shouldn't she? Maybe an indirect tweet for him to think about. Yeah, that could work.

As Mindy reached for her phone she played the new voicemail she had missed.

Party?

Mindy checked her texts to see just what had happened.

Mindy's heart stopped. She put her phone into her bag, and shut her office door.

Cliff or Castellano?  
Both handsome jerks.

She took a step back and lay on the floor, because this is the place for good decisions and more commonly moments of complete despair.

She lay and contemplated all her 'otps' and 'ships', hoping this could help answer the question she daren't ask:

_Who was her endgame?_

* * *

_I know it's short and annoying because there isn't a big happily ever after but I didn't want to stray too far away from the current plot line for this one :)_


End file.
